Seron
Characters *Brydd Hjarta *Esbjörn Sigvardson *Nygäär the Dark *Heiða the Seer *Vindr Skreevarson Non-Player Characters (italicized = deceased) *Kurg (a follower of Esbjorn, ten years old) *Frolee (an old warrior, servant of Gryfhild) *Dagfin (an old warrior, servant of Gryfhild) *Gryfhild Völundson (a Grimmlyor nobleman) *The Law Speakers (red, green & white) *Rigg (a gold-toothed merchant) *Vungar (an old wolf) *''Berger'' (an old warrior killed by Gryfhild for raping his slave Murin) *''Gudbrand'' (an old warrior killed by Esbjorn to set an example) *Ana (a river village blacksmith's wife, Kurg's mother, given to the Adogit scout Batu) *Murin (a river village fisherman’s wife, raped by Berger, given to the Adogit scout Batu) *''Morrow'' (a river village farmer’s wife, killed herself in sacrifice to Odin) *Sana (Morrow’s daughter, a plain-looking blonde-haired girl, given to the Adogit scout Batu) *''Olof Blood-Eye'' (clanless outlaw, Nygar's underworld contact, notorious rapist and criminal, executed by Stig Witch-Breaker) *''Arthur Kentwood'' (a Knight of the Flaming Star, executed by Esbjorn) *''Lucius the Blue'' (a novice Umbrian wizard, worshipped Loki, was killed by Brydd and sent to Hel by Heida) *Batu (an Adogit scout) *Maxr (Batu's blue-furred goblin servant) *Elof Orrison (the Young Falcon, a Geatling prince) *the Wolf-Skinned Berserks (Elof's personal guard) *Akki Sigguson (Geat clan, Raendale shipbuilder) *Asleif Orrisdottir (the Geatling princess) *Unther Gunderson (Geat clan, Raendale blacksmith, Stig Witch-Breaker's brother) *Stig Witch-Breaker (giant blooded, Geat clan, servant of Elof Orrison, Unther Gunderson's brother) *Stig Witch-Breaker's Family (his elderly mother Erika & four young sons Gunther, Stigandr, Snorri, and Hallr) *Aelfwin ("Winny", Leofee's sister, precocious blonde girl, ten years old, an acolyte of the Ruegian Church, worships Baldur aka Baldag, a Ruegian infiltrator into the Umbrian Church) *Leofee (Aelfwin's sister, young priestess of the Ruegian Church, worships Baldur aka Baldag, incredibly beautiful blonde woman, twenty years old, wears her hair in thick pleats, a Ruegian infiltrator into the Umbrian Church) *Gunhild the Hag (Geat clan Volva, guardian of Asleif Orrisdottir, questioned Brydd) *"Pain" (masked Umbrian torturer/executioner, tortured Brydd) *Yric the Sly (a Ruegian wizard and member of the mages guild known as "the Cunning Folk") *Arlow Bexley (an Umbrian noble, twelve years old, captured on an Umbrian cog, squire to a deceased paladin named Sir William) *Siggi Lokisdöttir (a red-headed girl of 16, touched by the gods, a shapeshifter) *Karsid Skelison (a middle aged priest of Freyr, headman of the village of Visby) *''Gormi Goutison'' (an obese silver merchant from the Wulfling Clan, one of Nygaar's boyhood tormentors, killed by Nygaar in the village of Visby) *Rungar the Woe-Weaver (a Harii assassin) *Arne the Mute (old man missing a tongue, a slave from the village of Visby) *''Koli the Left-Handed'' (headman of Visby killed by the Umbrians in defense of his people) *Faula (leader of the sprites known as the "nisse" in the ancient tongue, encountered in the forest outside Visby) *Villsvin (fey blooded wereboar ranger, encountered in the forest outside Visby) Undivided Loot/ Magical Items *Group Treasure *Raen's Arm Rings *Sacrificial Ignition Pommel *Lentidagnir *Freyr's Longbow Classes/Homebrew Rules *Fighter Fix *Starting Classes Allowed *Surtr's Chosen *Sorcerer Fix *Being Drunk Effects *Monster Summoning Combined Tables *Dustform Template (modified) *Grapple Rules Races *Human *Fey Touched *Fey Blooded *Giant Touched *Giant Blooded *Dwarf *Other Seron Races Feats *Force Draconic Bloodline Excursions * Session 001 - The Quest Begins * Session 002 - The Price of Belief * Session 003 - A Fortuitous Meeting * Session 004 - Discretion is the Better Part of Valor * Session 005 - The Party Claims Their Prize * Session 006 - Min/Maxing has Its Consequences * Session 007 - Raen's Fury is Unleashed * Session 008 - Into the Belly of the Beast * Session 009 - Aegir's Bounty * Session 010 - A Battle at Sea * Session 011 - One Down, Two to Go * Session 012 - Stig's Farmhouse * Session 013 - Welcome to Visby * Session 014 - The Gods Want Bacon Experience Charts centre